Just Joking
by nightroamer
Summary: Robyn Farell has everything a girl can possibly want. She is gorgeous, popular, smart but NOT her jokes. Robyn thinks they are funny, but everyone else thinks its just plain annoying. Then one day something horrible happens which made Robyn regret all the
1. Prologue

It was the year of 1635 and at that time, in a dark cave sat a mad man. Everyone knew he was crazy, everyone knew he was insane. He knew it as well.

Robert Faradise grinned in pleasure. He was going to take control of the world, and nobody was going to stop him. Nobody understood him. Nobody respected him. But they will now. He will take his revenge of all the families who sneered at him, who made fun on him. One day, people will understand. Understand the great Robert Faradise, but not now.

He let out a cruel evil laugh. The newspapers will be flooding with stories, stories about him. And he was going to be remembered by history...


	2. Plain Annoying

"Help!" Robyn Farell screamed an ear splitting scream of horror in the garden in her house as she tried to fight against the bushes that were attacking her, trying to fight back with her water blaster.

"Somebody, come quick!"

"What is it Robyn?" Robyn's older sister Seia screamed in a panicky voice as she ran to the garden.

Robyn stopped struggling and grinned as she saw her. Quick as a wink, she blasted water straight at Seia from her water blaster.

"Gotcha," she replied with a smirk, "that was good wasn't it? You fell for it!" Then she burst out laughing.

"Robyn you creep!" cried Seia, water dripping all over the hair," how many times do I have to tell you to stop making dumb jokes? You're not funny, just plain annoying!"

"But…" Robyn battered her lashes furiously looking innocent and sweet, "I was just having fun!"

Seia signed. Nobody can resist Robyn. She was so cute, sweet and adorable when she wanted to be.

"I have to go," said Robyn quickly, and was gone before Seia could say anything.

She skipped happily up the stairs. She can't wait to tell all her friends about her latest prank. True, they were not fans of her sense of humour, but nobody ever argued with Robyn Farell.

She rang her best friend Detry Morgan first, and the phone was answered after two rings.

"Hello?" answered Detry's sweet girlish voice.

"You're not going to believe what I did today," Robyn gushed and told Detry all about it. When she was finished, Detry signed.

"I always knew your jokes were trouble."

Robyn rolled her eyes. Why does Detry have to take everything so seriously?

"No they're not!"

"You'll see one day," was the reply.

"What do -"

Her words were interrupted by Detry's scream of horror.

"Detry!" Robyn screamed, but there was no answer. Suddenly somebody whispered into the phone in a creepy voice that made Robyn's blood run cold:

"Gotcha, didn't we? This is all your fault, but Detry's paying for it." Then the line went dead.

"Hello?" Shouted Robyn, her heart thudding quickly, "Detry, is this a joke?" There was no reply. There was nothing Robyn could do but go to Detry's house to see if everything's all right.

But it wasn't.

The moment she went inside her best friend's house, she could tell something was terribly wrong. The air smelled foul, as if nobody had lived in there for a long time.

"Detry?" Suddenly, Robyn stopped dead and gasped. The hair on her back stood up and she suddenly felt as cold as ice. There, on the floor was her best friend Detry. But she wasn't breathing. There was a knife stuck in her chest and great amounts of blood were coming out from the wound. Her skin was pale and her body was cold all over.

"Detry?" Robyn whispered, choking back the tears. She knelt beside her best friend, the girl she had known with since pre-school. Who could have done such a terrible thing?

She cried out when a figure leaped out in front of her. She didn't know who it was. It was something, no someone, though it was hard to tell. The face had nothing, not even a single pimple on it. It was dressed in black, and it pointed a finger in Robyn's direction.

"Your friends dead, and it all your fault!"

Robyn tried to open her mouth, but found it was glued together.

"You will pay for what you did to my family, just you wait!"

Robyn finally found the courage to move. She leaped out and headed to the door with the figure close behind her. She ran out the door, hearing nothing but the words in her head, "its all your fault, it all your fault."


	3. In pain

She ran and ran until her throat felt like sandpaper and her breathing sounded like the motor of a car. Who was that person and what did it want? Everyone knew Robyn was a nice kid and never done anything horrible in her life. She shook her head. Get a grip, Robyn told herself. That person was just a bloodthirsty creep. She suddenly remembered Detry. Tears began to spill down her eyes like waterfalls. For the first time in her life, Robyn Farrel couldn't think of anything to make herself feel better,

"Oh Detry!" she sobbed, "maybe this really is my fault!"

The news of Detry's 'tragic accident' ( that is what all the students at Westlake High thought) affected every single student. Detry was really popular, nice and always brightens whichever room she's in. She was a great loss to everyone, including the school.

Robyn was overwhelmed by guilt. The police came to question her yesterday, but Robyn told them nothing. She felt foolish bringing up her strange story, besides, they won't believe her anyway. She was dreading tomorrow, which was Detry's funeral. Basically, she dreaded everything in her life.

"Robyn?"

Her name bought her back to earth. She was in the math class. She looked around the classroom wildly, then turned to her math teacher, Mr Delahay.

"May I ask you that if Jeff has five times as many sisters as brothers, and his sister Claire has three times as many sisters as brothers, how many boys and girls are in the family?

Robyn shook her head. That was such an easy question. She began to tell Mr Delahay the answer, when she found she didn't know what it was.

"I um, uh its…" she began.

"Yes?" he ask.

Robyn couldn't believe it. She had never failed a problem solving question before, especially as easy this one, which is made for junior high students. But her brain felt like cotton candy.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed, getting so frustrate that she banged her head on her desk.

"Robyn," ask Mr Delahay, "are you all right?"

Robyn nodded, but tears fell down her face.

"I know it really hard for you to lose your best friend," continued Mr Delahlay, "so you may be excused to go to the sick bay and get some rest."

Robyn stood up, feeling everyone's eyes on her and headed for the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she was in the hallway. But the good news soon turned into bad. Because a cruel laugh filled her head. It sounded full of triumph, anger and greed. It filled Robyn's head and body. She felt pain all over. She stumbled around, and bashed into the wall. She didn't care. She just wanted the pain she felt to stop. Because it hurts so much…

"Robyn? Is everything all right?"


	4. Night Fright

It was Detry's voice. Robyn tried to talk. Tried to tell Detry that she was all right. But she wasn't And she couldn't.

Everything filled Robyn's head. Her childhood memories, the fun times and sad times. Her jokes, everything. She saw herself and her cousin Bob playing a trick on a neighbour, all the times she got an award in her school. Then she remembered the figure. It was pointing a finger at. her. She gurgled and choked. All her memories swirled around her. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Ahhhh!"

"Robyn?"

"Robyn! Robyn! Are you all right?"

That voice sounded so familiar. But she just couldn't place who it was.

"So familiar…" she whispered.

"Robyn!" Someone was crying. Why. Did something happen? Was it Detry. Detry!

"DETRY!" Robyn screamed out loud. She found herself being lifted into a sitting position. She found herself in someone's arms. It felt warm.

"Robyn, are you awake? Can you hear me?" The familiar voice said gently.

Robyn forced her eyes open.

"Mum?"

Her mother smiled. Robyn looked around the room. She was in the hospital. There was her Seia, wiping tears from her eyes, and her dad.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Darling, you fainted in the hallway," replied her mum reassuringly.

Everything flooded back. She gasped.

"Robyn, are you all right?" asked Seia.

"No!" Robyn cried.

"What's the matter with you honey," cried her mum, " you're acting so strange!"

"Strange? Strange? Can't you see. Someone murdered Detry and now, its after me!" Robyn shouted in despair.

"Mum, I think we should leave Robyn alone," suggested Seia, " she been in a lot lately."

"You don't understand-"

" We'll leave now," said dad quietly, and the three of them stood up.

"Don't leave me alone in here!" Robyn pleaded.

A nurse came in and patted Robyn on the head.

"It's okay child, you'll be all right."

Robyn sank down onto her bed. She could see that she couldn't do anything. Nobody believed her. She didn't even believe herself. Maybe it just my imagination, she told herself.

"Bye darling," said her family, and left.

Robyn closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She mumbled something. Slowly opened her eyes. It was about midnight, and it was silent in her hospital room, so it was really creepy. Something had awoken her. What was it? She crinkled her forehead. It was a sort of a ring, a bell noise. But it sounded so peculiar and unusual. It couldn't be a grandfather clock. It happened in the corridor outside her room. What was going on?

She slowly got out of her bed, put on her dressing gown and crept to the door. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. She put her ears next to the keyhole. She heard voices. Strange, she thought. She listened harder.

"We got work to do, master," mumbled a crackling voice, " the girl is still asleep, so we'll be able to get her."

"Got the knife ready, slave?" said a cool voice.

"Yes."

"Excellent, an attack will be organised. We need all the help we can get to rule this place."

"You still haven't told me, why this place?"

"The girl is here, and this is the place where the cave used to be, the one Robert Faradise used to live in."

"So?"

"This place is evil, and has to be destroyed. And so has to be the girl, called Robyn, isn't it?"

Robyn gasped.

"Yes, Master."

We'll get her, and kill her. Are you ready Firezorous?"

"Yes."

The door to Robyn's room began to open.

I hope this chapter is good enough. Remember, chapter five is coming soon! Don't forget to R&R. I've taken all your reviews personal, and if you disagree with part of this story, don't be afraid of being impolite!


	5. Framed

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and rain began to fall.

Robyn heard a scream from outside her doorway.

"Oh no!" Firezorous screamed, " the manuscripts of Evil! I left them in the rain!"

"You fool, now we have to cancel our plans! But the manuscripts is way more important. We will have to delay the capture and attack. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I'm so sorry Master!"

"You should be! Lets go and save the manuscripts! They hold great secrets!

Then, everything was silent again. Robyn felt the headache the day she felt it at school, the pain, and the last thing Robyn remembered was an evil laugh before the darkness covered her.

-

Robyn looked around as she walked into Westlake High. She didn't know what to expect. She hadn't been here for more than a week now since she was at the hospital. She had found out that some people were after her, something to do with a guy called Robert Paradise. But why? She, Robyn was just an everyday normal teenager. Why did someone wanted her dead, and what is the manuscripts of Evil? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Kiara Tilpery walking towards her, tears running down her eyes.

"What the…" Robyn began, but she was interrupted by Kiara's words of hatred.

"I can't believe it Robyn Farrel!" she screamed in anger," all this time, I thought you were a nice, caring person, but I was wrong! You're just a selfish disrespectable rotten conceited snob!" Robyn didn't have a chance to say anything because then, a mob of students were running toward her, shouting angry words.

"I can't believe it!"

"That selfish klutz!"

"She's such a races teenager, I hate her!"

Robyn felt herself surrounded by angry students in her school. She was so confused, she just stood there, looking shocked.

"I bet our popular girl is speechless," someone said, " serves her right. I thought she was my riend, but she fooled me. She fooled everyone!"

Robyn felt tears of sadness sting her eyes when she realised who said that. It was Lakey Gray, one of the friends in the school. When she finally found the courage to speak she felt a sense of betrayal.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The little snob is trying to deny everything!" someone remarked.

Robyn saw Lakey marching up to her.

"Don't try that innocent talk with us anymore," Lakey spat, " we've had enough of it!"

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked.

" You think you're the best," continued Lakey, ignoring what Robyn had said, " but you're not. We thought you can't help all your useless jokes, but you were just practising your plan to be horrible, mean and terrible!" Lakey finished, and Robyn saw tears of hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Lets go," someone suggested, " this girls not worth it."

Robyn watched, speechless, as everyone left. Lakey left a second later than the others, and in that second she gave Robyn a look of pure disgust.

Robyn stood at her standing spot, looking at her feet for a long time. She didn't have the strebgth to move. It hurt that once, she had been one of the most respected student in the school, but since Detry's death, everything seemed to go wrong. Robyn sank down to her knees, and covered her face with her hands. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh Detry," she sobbed, and she longed for her best friends more than ever.


	6. The Warning

Robyn wiped her eyes and struggled to her feet. Enough idle talk, Robyn scowled herself, you have to know why everyone's angry at you!

She walked confidently to her class, ducking behind the building when she saw anyone. The last thing on earth she wanted was to be insulted again. She sneaked into her class and stop dead still when she saw Lakey in the middle of a group of students, talking.

"Can you believe Robyn?" Lakey was saying, " she has no right to destroy the school Trash after all the hard work we've done!"

"And it's so unfair that we are being blamed!"

"You are so right!"

Outside the room, Robyn's mouth dropped open. She had not done anything! She's only returned home yesterday, and all she'd done was sitting on her bed, depressed. She couldn't believe it. The whole school's against her. True, they were angry, she knew that everyone worked hard. The Trash was one of the most important events in the school. But they have no right to accuse Robyn! They have no proof!

Tears rushed into Robyn's eyes. They don't believe her, but she doesn't care! Some people will kill her and all her friends would mourn and feel guilty for the rest of their liver.

"Oh, why didn't I believe Robyn," they would sob, and Robyn's spirit would scowl at them from the dead. Serves them right!

Robyn ran out of the building. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from the world. To forget all her troubles and block out all the angry words of her friends.

She ran and ran till she didn't know who she was and where she was. But to her surprise, she didn't feel the least bit tired.

SMACK! She ran into somebody. Robyn felt herself tumbling to the ground. She felt the pain as she hit the hard concrete floor.

"Excuse me, but are you all right miss?" a voice asked.

Robyn looked up. There, kneeling over her with concern, was a boy a few years older than her, carrying a briefcase. As she did so, the boys mouth dropped open in shock, and his blue eyes widened.

"You're- you're not…" he stuttered.

"Am what?" Robyn asked in irritation.

"Robyn Farell?"

Now it was Robyn's mouth who dropped open.

"How did you know my name?" she gasped.

"I got an important message for you. Run, run away! You're in terrible danger! History is repeating itself, and you're the victim!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Its too late to explain! Hide Robyn!" and with that, the boy looked at her in the eyes for a moment, and began running.

"Wait! Wait!" Robyn shouted after him, but the boy didn't appear to hear her, or, he just didn't show any sign of stopping.

Knowing that it was hopeless screaming, Robyn took off after him. Boy, Robyn thought while she ran, he is one fast guy.

SMACK! She smacked into somebody again. Oh bother, thought Robyn, not again!

"What are you doing?" a cruel voice sneered.

Robyn gaped at what she saw. In front of her, was the biggest man she ever saw. His eyes glowering at her, his lips set in an angry frown, was enough for Robyn know she would be lucky if she ever got out of this alive.

"WELL?" the man bellowed.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Robyn stuttered.

"Well you should be!" Behind the man, three gigantic boys appeared.

Robyn just stared.

"WELL?" repeated the man.

Robyn didn't reply.

Angry at being ignored, the man swung a huge fist at her. Robyn ducked, and just managed to escape. Whew, thought Robyn, that was a close one. Too late. All three boys and the man pounced at her. One pulled at her hair, one tugged at her arms.

Help! Robyn screamed in silent agony.

She brought out a fist and swung it in a random direction. She felt a nose, and two eyes.

"Ahhhh!" she heard someone screamed.

Robyn curled her legs, and jumped out of the crowd of men she was amongst.

It took them a while to notice. And in the while, Robyn kicked one of them in the stomach. It groaned and sank to his knees. Two down, two more to go.

She saw a fist coming in her direction. She ducked. She saw a boy coming towards her. Robyn had been taught karate when she was little, and she grabbed the boy's legs and threw the boy over her head.

There was one more left. He was staring at her, smoke coming out of his ears, red eyes full of hatred. Robyn didn't think. She just grabbed a metal pole by her side and threw it at him.

CRACK! It was a terrible sound as the pole hit made contact with the body.

Some screamed. Someone shouted. But it was enough for Robyn to know that she had done a lot of damage.

She turned, and started running. She couldn't believe she did all those wicked things. Even though she was defending herself, it gave her no right to attack anyone.

"What's happening to me?" she screamed.


End file.
